


Hurt

by HalfChance



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regret, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfChance/pseuds/HalfChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He regrets everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. It went very wrong very fast.   
> Written to the tune of Johnny Cash's cover of "Hurt" and then Nine Inch Nails "Hurt".

He regretted so much.  

He knew he could do nothing about his past actions but apologize. And apologize he did. But he had had to say sorry so often he felt it didn’t carry as much weight as he wished it would.

He was their leader. He was supposed to be the right one. He was supposed to be morally correct and just and ethical.

But he wasn’t. And that saddened him.

Servos on his face, berthmate laying still beside him, he sobbed. He had done everything wrong. He had sent so many soldiers to their deaths in his army. He had taken his naïve commanders to the berth when he knew he shouldn’t have. He had changed bots with genetic engineering and made them go made them go made with self-hate. He had abandoned a femme on a planet with creatures that could have killed her.

Behind him, Megatron stirred.

Magnus didn’t flinch, only continued sobbing. When the warlord wrapped his arms about his mate’s waist and buried a kiss into the Magnus’ neck did he move, raising his face and turning about.

“Darling,” Megatron murmured through the thick haze of recharge. “Why’re you crying?”

“I regret so much,” Magnus whispered to him. “I’ve hurt so many people. Done so much wrong.”

“We all regret things sometimes.” Megatron pulls his mate into a kiss, pulling him back onto their berth.

“Do you remember how we met?” Megatron’s words are uncharacteristically soft and welcome and sweeter than any energon candy the Magnus has ever tasted.

“That day in Kaon. How familiar. You, the most vicious gladiator Cybertron had ever seen. I, the brightest cadet in the academy.” Magnus’s optics well with tears again. “What an untraditional pair we were.”

“You were, and still are, the most beautiful mech I have ever laid my optics on. You are brave and triumphant and lovely and I am so proud and humbled to be able to call you mine.” Megatron kisses him again. “I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what you do.”

Magnus sighs happily. “I love you too.”

And he realizes into the embrace of his mate, forgetting about all of his sins, and letting everything in his chassis go limp at the feeling of such love.

He knew he was going to the Pit when he died. But at least he wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
